


Anxiousness

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Spanish, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida real no es un cuento de hadas. Tal vez el príncipe no es más que un chico que comete errores y quiere sobre todas las cosas a su misma sangre, incluso más de lo que debería. Tal vez la bruja no es más que una pulsera odiosa y su propio miedo. Tal vez... tal vez los finales felices <i>no</i> existan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anxiousness

_It's way too broke to fix, no glue, no bag of tricks_ \- The Crawl, Placebo

***

—Quiero vomitar —fue el susurro de Bill.

Lo que le faltaba. Por respuesta apuró el camino hacia el baño, teniendo cuidado de no trastabillar. Cuando llegaron, abrió la puerta como pudo y Bill se deshizo de su agarre para ponerse de rodillas y pegar la cara al retrete. Tom se quedó mirando su reflejo mientras lo escuchaba vaciar su estómago y sintió lástima… Las cosas no se mantenían en un punto fijo y sus dedos estaban entumecidos; se daba cuenta que no estaba sobrio, aunque no llegaba ni a la mitad de borracho de lo que estaba su hermano.

Se quedó con la mente en blanco, parpadeando pesadamente, hasta que escuchó un balbuceo llamándolo.

—Tomi.

El cabello de Bill estaba sucio, al igual que las comisuras de sus labios y su barbilla. Esa imagen le perturbó.

—Quítate la ropa —indicó quedamente.

Bill pestañó un par de veces, procesando la orden antes de empezar a hacerlo. Tom le observó, suprimiendo el impulso de ayudarlo cuando se golpeó la cabeza al intentar quitarse el pantalón. Muchos minutos e intentos fallidos después, Bill terminó desnudo. Tom reguló el agua y lo ayudó a meterse bajo el chorro.

—No vayas a caerte.

Sus palabras eran inútiles porque lo tenía muy bien sujet,o incluso demasiado, dejando marcas rojas en los brazos e incrustando las uñas, pero se las había murmurado al oído y ver las reacciones de Bill le producía placer culpable. Con una mano pasó el jabón por los lugares a los que llegaba, mojándose la gorra y un poco de su cabello. Rechazando la idea del champú, cerró la regadera y cubrió a Bill con una toalla.

—¿D-dónde está...? —El intento de pregunta de Bill quedó a medias, pero Tom sabía a qué se refería. No se molestó en contestar sino que gruñendo groserías, le ayudó a ponerse su pijama y a meterse en la cama. Cuando estaba alejándose, pensando que quizá estaba a tiempo de cambiarse de ropa, volver a la fiesta y pasar un buen rato, Bill le detuvo—:¿Dónde está? —Ya no arrastraba las sílabas, sin embargo, su lengua seguía trabada.

No sabía dónde se hallaba, eso era lo cierto, no sabía y no le interesaba. Tom alzó los hombros y comentó algo de poner más atención con las cosas. Cuando los ojos de Bill se pusieron aún más brillosos, como si romper a llorar fuese la opción más llamativa, se mordió el labio inferior.

—No te atrevas a... —Interrumpiendo su oración hubo un quejido y un “Andi”, y lágrimas, y más pronunciación del maldito nombre de Andi entre gemidos entrecortados. Mierda. Mierda. Mieeeeerda. ¿Bill podía hacer tanto escándalo por perder un objeto tan ridículo?… Pregunta estúpida: claro que sí.

Era una pulsera delgada de color rojo oscuro.

Algo insignificante y que dudosamente llamaba la atención en comparación al resto de cosas que Bill solía ponerse y, sin embargo, el detalle más grande y molestoso que había estado presente en su vida desde hacía tiempo. Todo porque en una de las salidas al centro comercial de Bill y Andreas, a su hermano se le había ocurrido comprar dos pulseras idénticas (de la amistad, supuestamente), y Andreas había creído que la idea era la más genial de todas.

Sí, claro, _genialísima_ , fue lo que pensó Tom cuando preguntó. Lo había dejado pasar, creyendo ingenuamente que iba a ser como todas las cosas que Bill se compraba, es decir, terminaría extraviada u olvidada. Pero no había sucedido eso.

Y ahora no sabía qué hacer con un Bill sollozante y exasperante. “Bill, por favor”. Siguió mordiéndose el labio, sintiendo burbujas de pura rabia en el estómago y el pecho lleno de amarga tristeza. Le molestaba que llorase, le molestaba la existencia de la pulsera, Dios, y le enojaba y desconsolaba saber que si ya no soportaba la situación, como se decía a cada rato, tenía la posibilidad de llamar a Andreas, quien sin dudarlo un segundo llegaría a la casa y se encargaría de Bill.

—¿Andi? Quiero…

Entre hipidos, Bill quiso hablar más pero Tom le cortó con brusquedad.

—Andi va a venir. —Miró el intento de sonrisa y suspiró—. ¿Por qué es tan importante?

El cuestionamiento no esperaba contestación, la verdad. Tenían catorce años, Bill estaba ebrio, él tenía tragos encima, y una pulsera que significaba el mundo entero para su gemelo había sido perdida. Nada más. Sintiendo los ojos escocerle, cogió el teléfono y marcó a Andreas. “Voy de inmediato”. Lo que escuchó a través de la línea acabó de estrujarle el corazón.

Horas antes, al encontrar a Bill arrodillado en el jardín de Georg donde festejaban su cumpleaños, y al notarle ebrio, descartó a la chica que le había estado regalando besos casi desde que había llegado, y lo arrastró hacia su casa. Era su hermano menor, su gemelo, sin embargo, sentirse ahora rendido, derrotado porque Andreas y su presencia y su maldita pulsera eran más importantes que el hecho de que él hubiera abandonado todo por Bill, dolía.

Pasaron veinte minutos, en los que los sollozos no se detuvieron  más que por intervalos cortos, antes de que una cabeza rubia asomara en la habitación. Andreas avanzó a grandes pasos hacia Bill y lo abrazó. La espera, el tiempo, había hecho que las últimas gotas de alcohol que corrían por las venas de Tom se evaporasen; cosa muy diferente en Bill, y en Andreas que tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre y un aroma delatador a cerveza.

—L-la la perdí… Andi, ¿qué…?

Tom estaba consciente de que debía largarse de la estancia y que el dolor en todas partes de su cuerpo no era por los golpes que se había dado sosteniendo a Bill. A pequeños pasos se dirigió a la salida, pero siendo completamente capaz de escuchar los “No, tontito, yo la tengo” y los “¿Sí? D-dios, Dios, y yo que...”, “No llores más, mejor hay que dormir”. Y sobre todo los “Te quiero”.

~*~

Bostezando con pereza, Tom se levantó y arrastró los pies hacia la cocina. Tenía sed pero nada más. Si había algo de lo que podía estar totalmente agradecido era de nunca, nunca tener resaca. El día anterior hubiera podido nadar en una piscina de cerveza o whisky, beber barriles e inclusive mezclar criminalmente tragos, e igual tener la seguridad de no tener una punzante migraña, dolor general o el ánimo por los suelos.

Tomó agua mineral y se estiró, bostezando otra vez. Aún era temprano para pensar en algo más que en volver a la cama y seguir durmiendo, o tal vez prender la TV y pasar de canal en canal. En el primer piso no había signos de la presencia de Simone o Gordon, ambos debían estar ya en el trabajo, así que tenía la casa para hacer lo que desease. Negándose a pensar en Bill, en Andreas, o en lo que fuera, se sentó en un sillón de la sala a sus anchas y se hizo del control remoto.

—¿Tom?

El tono de voz apagado desvió su atención. Era Bill, y él sí tenía resaca. Su pequeño y estúpido hermano sí tenía resaca. Eso no le podía importar menos, fue de lo que quiso convencerse hasta que levantó la vista y vio las enormes ojeras debajo de los ojos idénticos a los suyos y los labios resecos. El corazón le dio un vuelco poco agradable y Tom rumió un buenos días, plenamente consciente de que apenas el otro quisiese algo de compasión por su estado, él se lo iba a brindar con los brazos abiertos. (Era débil por su hermano, lo sabía, lo olía, lo reconocía descaradamente para sí mismo, pero para nadie más).

—Tomi —jadeó—. Tomi, me siento como mierda. —Se puso a su lado y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo.

Sin querer o realmente poder evitarlo, Tom se levantó y fue hacia la cocina. Ahí sirvió un poco de jugo y luego se encaminó con lentitud hacia donde Bill seguía en la misma posición dramática. “Idiota”. Le tendió el vaso, e insistió pacientemente hasta que la última gota hubiera desaparecido. Entre cada sorbo, Bill le miraba avergonzado, eso le sacaba de quicio y hacía que la pregunta crucial de “¿Andreas sigue aquí?” se le quedara atragantada.

—No me acuerdo mucho de ayer, pero sé que hice un espectáculo. —Tom alzó los hombros, una manera de decir que no importaba, y regresó a su posición original en el sillón. Alcanzó el control y comenzó a cambiar compulsivamente de canales. A su costado, Bill se revolvía, quería decirle algo pero no se decidía, hasta que Tom, aburriéndose, le cogió de un brazo y apretó—. Tomi… lo siento. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que enterarte de ese modo de que Andreas —se sonrojó al pronunciar el nombre— y yo estamos… juntos. —Tom no reaccionó y los canales siguieron pasando de uno en uno por eternos instantes—. ¡Tom!, di algo. En serio lo siento.

—No tengo nada que decir.

Iba a añadir: “Es tu vida y puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana con ella”, pero sería demasiado cruel. Aunque lo único que desease era ser cruel con su hermano porque sí sabía que Andreas era especial, sí sabía que la maldita pulsera era especial, pero no tenía ni idea de que realmente estuvieran involucrados en una relación. La silenciosa competencia que había entablado con Andreas, su único amigo, por la atención de Bill ya tenía un ganador, y no era él. ¿Cómo podría serlo? Si era el hermano, inclusive era el hermano que a veces le hacía sentir mal y que disfrutaba besarse con chicas y resbalar las manos debajo de las faldas o sujetadores. Qué puta ruina.

—¿Te traigo alguna pastilla para el malestar? —preguntó con suavidad.

Bill asintió, y él se alejó nuevamente. Esta vez subió las escaleras y buscó en el botiquín del baño del corredor algunas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. No se sentía bien, pero actuar con normalidad era sumamente fácil; engañar a Bill y sonreírle, alzar las cejas socarronamente y fingir que las cosas podían volver a lo mismo era lo suyo.

Por el trayecto fue por otro poco de jugo, pero cuando llegó a la sala, tuvo que zarandear un poco a su gemelo que empezaba a dormitar.

—Te tomas esto, y vas a tu cama a seguir durmiendo. Mamá y Gordon no vendrán hasta la cena.

Bill le vio confuso, y siguió como a autómata sus indicaciones. Al quedar solo en la sala, Tom suspiró y centró su atención de nuevo en la TV.

~*~

Con una sonrisa contagiosa y silbando algo escogido al azar, se dirigió a su dormitorio, con ligereza y evitando hacer ruido. Ya era casi la 1 a.m., y a pesar de que al día siguiente hubiera escuela, había pasado una noche productiva donde “una compañera de estudios que me va a ayudar a repasar matemáticas”, como le había dicho a su mamá. Había obtenido sexo gratuito y satisfactorio sin más esfuerzo que el de salir de casa y sonreír de medio lado. Sexo completo, él dentro de la chica, una perfecta recompensación para lo que se pudo perder cuando abandonó la fiesta para ayudar a su hermano.

Luego de lavarse los dientes y deshacerse de la coleta que sujetaba sus rastas, un detalle le llamó la atención: la luz prendida en la habitación de Bill. Al notar la puerta entreabierta, se acercó dubitativo, y una mirada bastó para darse cuenta de que las cosas no iban bien. Bill, vestido únicamente con el pantalón de pijama, estaba con los ojos hinchados, inexpresivos y enfocados en el suelo, sus pies no dejando de castigar la pata de uno de sus muebles. Algo le había sucedido. Frunciendo el ceño tocó con los nudillos, antes de entrar.

—Tomi. —La voz fue como un eco perdido. Tom se preocupó todavía y se arrodilló al lado de su hermano, agarrando sus manos y acariciándolas sin prisas. Se le hacía doloroso ver así a Bill y aún más por no saber la razón—. Hablé con él… —Se mordió la lengua para preguntar a quién se refería—. Con papá.

Repentinamente, todo estaba claro. Sin darle vueltas a la idea, Tom se puso en pie e hizo que Bill hiciera lo mismo, soltó sus manos para poner los brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándole, susurrándole: “Él no importa, está fuera de nuestras vidas desde hace mucho tiempo”.

Bill negó con la cabeza, aunque sabía que era cierto. Ya eran casi siete años que no vivían con su padre, y tres desde que la relación que llevaban se tornara hostil e insoportable. Si alguien tenía menos derecho en el mundo para entrometerse en su vida, ese era Jörg.

—Me insultó. —Su labio inferior tembló ligeramente.

Tom apretó los puños mirando lo indefenso que lucía Bill. Indefenso y reducido. Jörg siempre había tenido problemas con Bill y su estilo, con el maquillaje, el pelo teñido, y podía adivinar que su gemelo le había dicho que llevaba una relación más allá de amistad con Andreas, otro chico; indiscutiblemente había escuchado un sermón desagradable y un “me lo esperaba” y tal vez “esto es culpa de tu madre”.

—No le hagas caso, ignórale. —Dubitativo, añadió—: Me tienes a mí. —Antes, cuando Bill estaba quebrado, Tom era el único con la suficiente voluntad y paciencia para reunir pieza a pieza y poner de vuelta todo a su sitio, sin embargo, ahora no sabía—. Bill, ¿qué fue lo que le contaste? ¿Lo de Andreas? —El de cabello negro asintió—. ¿Tan… tan en serio vas con él?

Nadie más dijo más por un rato, escuchándose solo las respiraciones y permaneciendo abrazados. Cada uno tenía algo diferente metido en la cabeza, ni siquiera sospechando lo que el otro podría estar pensando.

—¿Estás mejor? —cuestionó en un murmullo después de un rato.

Bill sonrió dócilmente. Tom rompió el abrazo y diciendo buenas noches, avanzó con la intención de irse a descansar, o por lo menos perecer en el intento, pero fue detenido.

—Duerme conmigo. Por favor. —Renuente al principio, Tom terminó aceptando, desapareciendo en el oscuro pasadizo solo para reaparecer con su ropa de dormir puesta—. Gracias, Tom. —Ambos se acostaron, y a pesar de que el mayor quiso mantener una distancia prudencial, Bill se pegó a su cuerpo, acurrucándose contra él y haciendo que su sangre hirviera—. ¿Cómo te fue con… con esa chica? ¿Te acostaste con ella?

—Sí —carraspeó antes de seguir hablando—, me fue bastante bien. ¿Por qué preguntas si…?

—Hueles a ella —fue lo último que contestó Bill antes de su respiración se pusiera a un ritmo pausado.

Tom resopló, derrotado y dispuesto a dormir. Sin embargo, veinte minutos después, entre cabeceo y cabeceo, un movimiento de su hermano le quitó de golpe el sueño. Bill había puesto un brazo encima de su torso con la mano justo encima de su cuello, y eso no era todo, era precisamente la mano que tenía la pulsera, y cada respiración provocaba un roce con su piel. Sintiéndose alejar a paso raudo todo ardor causado por la cercanía, inhaló profundamente, buscando con desesperación tranquilidad.

Estaban los dos solos, acababa de consolar a Bill por la sarta de estupideces que Jörg le había soltado, se había sentido cercano a Bill por unos segundos, realmente como su gemelo, ¡estaban durmiendo juntos!, así como no lo hacían años atrás; y, sin embargo, Andreas seguía presente entre ellos. Presente en esa pulsera que comenzaba a irritarle la piel y el humor.

Deshaciéndose con cuidado del agarre de Bill, se levantó y fue a su cuarto. Estaba por echarse, pero olisqueó sus dedos, su cuerpo y comprobó que era cierto, tenía el olor de mujer prendido en todo lado. Sintiendo repentina repulsión, corrió a darse un baño, sobándose con fuerza el cuello, las manos y su sexo. Actuaba como loco, aceptó viéndose fijamente en el gran espejo que estaba enchapado a su closet una vez que estuvo limpio y más atormentado que siempre.

Cuando pasaban de las 3 a.m. recién fue capaz de dormirse.

~*~

Poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia la invitación de Georg de hacer grafitis en una de las paredes de su ex novia, negó con la cabeza bajo la mirada interrogante de Bill, y desapareció en dirección contraria. Tenía que alejarse de ellos, ya mismo; la horrible sensación de celos había crecido de una manera totalmente insoportable sin su permiso.

Pateando cada piedrita que encontraba, siguió errante entre las zonas menos transitadas del pueblo por un tiempo más. Todavía le quedaban un par de horas antes de tener que ir a casa para la cena, pero quizá esa soledad y quietud que ahí reinaba eran lo que necesitaba. Rindiéndose ante ese pensamiento, se enrumbó hacia allá.

Los ojos de Bill seguían acribillándole sin descanso en su mente. Estaba actuando raro: rehuía la presencia de Andreas, de Andreas y de Bill, no toleraba bromas pesadas a su costa, y a palabras de un Georg que había levantado una ceja cuando casi le da un golpe por un comentario de mal gusto, “estaba como una chica en sus malditos días del mes”. Pero se encontraba más allá de su propio control, se sentía incómodo siendo él, sintiendo lo que sentía. Y, especialmente, sentía que estaba fuera de sí manejar con habilidad los celos que sentía porque Andreas podía sostener la mano de Bill cuando se le viniera en gana, igual que besarle, o consolarle. _Consolarle_.

Susurrando injurias, abrió la puerta de su casa y subió de dos en dos los peldaños al segundo piso. Planeaba dormir la hora y media que le quedaba antes de que el lugar se llenara con el aroma de la cena recién comprada, pero cuando estaba pasando por la habitación de Bill, se detuvo y con las manos sudorosas se decidió a entrar. Todo estaba un desastre, montañas de CDs y ropa desparramados en el suelo, muy propio de su hermano.

Suspirando, se dejó caer encima de la cama sin hacer y enterró la cabeza en las sábanas revueltas, y minutos después, sin saber cómo, gimoteaba compulsivamente con hipidos y ojos secos. Estaba enamorado de su hermano. Era un amor imposible… “Patético”. Sí, lo era.


	2. Queasiness

_Your heart should cover me but all you do is watching me_ \- Darkness, Lacrimosa

***

La única vez que Tom se quebró frente a Bill tenían dieciocho años recién cumplidos. No había sido algo en concreto lo que le hizo romperse en miles de pedazos sino golpe invisible tras golpe. Esa noche alcanzaron una mayoría de edad representativa y habían tenido una reunión pequeña en casa a insistencia de su mamá, quien no cabía en sí misma por haber logrado superar parte su adolescencia sin que los hubiesen metido en la cárcel o dejado a alguna chica embarazada.

Todo había estado bien hasta que en el brindis Tom y Bill fueron forzados a hablar.

Bill había dicho palabras simples pero con gran significado, de unas que parecían hasta ensayadas: “Tom y yo somos como dos caras de una misma moneda, nos complementamos en todos los sentidos. No podría haber deseado un hermano mejor”.

Tom se limitó a levantar su copa y decir, “gracias por venir”, ni siquiera mirando a su gemelo. De ahí en adelante había permanecido unos cuantos instantes yendo de un lado a otro de la sala y entablando conversaciones superficiales hasta que logró escabullirse hasta su habitación. Se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana, observando el cielo y escuchando como un murmullo apaciguado los ruidos provenientes del primer piso.

—Desapareciste —dijo Bill, sobresaltándolo. Tom se encogió de hombros al recuperarse de la sorpresa—. Necesitaba un poco de aire y vine a ver cómo estabas. Abajo pueden ser tan… Hey, hey. Tu mirada está rara. ¿Te sientes bien?

Tom cerró sus manos en puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y las uñas se incrustaron en su carne, haciéndole doler. La impotencia de lo que sentía, de lo que nunca podría deshacerse ni satisfacer era tan grande que ni siquiera notó que de sus ojos caían lágrimas hasta que Bill se lo hizo advertir con delicadeza. “Estás llorando, Tom”. Se limpió las mejillas húmedas con manotazos bruscos. Quería correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran y, tal vez, nunca más volver, sin embargo, sus pies estaban soldados al suelo y era incapaz de hacer ningún movimiento.

_Tom y yo nos complementamos._

—Dime qué está mal —susurró Bill, dando unos pasos hacia él.

Si había más lágrimas que buscaban salir, Tom no las dejó. Le dio la espalda a la ventana, todavía sentado en el alféizar y abrió los brazos, llamando a Bill para que se acercara y poder rodearlo. Bill lo hizo y un jadeo ahogado brotó desde su garganta. Sin saber bien qué ocurría, su hermano lo acunó en su pecho, diciéndole que todo estaría bien. No, no estaría bien. Nunca ni nada. Ese amor había estado ahí tanto como podía recodar, al punto que lo sentía natural así como las heridas profundas que ocasionaba y que probablemente jamás sanarían.

A Tom le molestaba estar así frente a Bill, no porque era una evidencia innegable de debilidad, sino porque el motivo era sucio en sí y podía llegar a mancharlo por darle consuelo en su ignorancia.

—¿Sabes cuánto te quiero? —musitó ronco. Sintiéndose vacío se apartó un poco, observando desde muy cerca el rostro idéntico al suyo—. Esto no volverá a suceder, te lo prometo —añadió luego de carraspear para aclarar su voz.

—¿Tomi? —Bill parecía no tener ni idea de qué ocurría o por qué. Indeciso, quiso volver a abrazarlo pero Tom no lo dejó, poniéndose a su altura.

—No pasa nada —dijo con firmeza, obligándose a sonreír en lo que salió una mueca forzada y dolorosa para ambos.

Por un instante quiso volcar su pecho, sus entrañas y confesarse, explicar el porqué de su comportamiento y de sus silencios, sin embargo, su escasa resolución se disolvió en un parpadeo cuando sin buscarlo sus ojos repararon en la muñeca derecha de Bill que ya no lucía la misma pulsera rojo oscuro de siempre… En realidad, no había estado allí en mucho tiempo, excepto que en su mente ese trozo de cuero seguía adherido a la muñeca de su hermano y permanecería siendo una sombra que representaba todo lo que detestaba por no poder tenerlo él.

El rechazo implícito, y el cual quizá ni siquiera existió ya que Bill no podía tener idea de lo que le sucedía, encogió su pecho e hizo que le costase respirar. Sin verse capaz de soltar una sola sílaba más, sin mirar atrás dejó su alcoba, agradecido de no recibir ningún cuestionamiento. De ahí se aseguró en el espejo del baño no mostrar signos de nada en su rostro y bajó a donde estaba su familia y amigos más cercanos. Bill le siguió poco después.

¿Qué no volvería a ocurrir? Quebrarse hasta un punto irreconocible. Ya no tenía catorce años, maldita sea.

~*~

Y lo cumplió. Pasaron dos años de eso y ahora vivían por su cuenta. Juntos. Había sido un acuerdo tácito del que muchas veces se arrepintió.

Aquella noche era una de esas ocasiones. Recién transcurrida la medianoche perdió esperanzas de que Bill cumpliera su palabra y se cepilló los dientes para irse a dormir. Su gemelo había salido despidiéndose con una sonrisa y asegurándole que haría unas diligencias y estaría para la cena, incluso acordaron que ordenarían comida china y que verían alguna película. No llamaría a preguntar o recriminar, nunca lo hacía y no comenzaría ahora.  
Tom se dio media vuelta en la cama y pateó sin querer a uno de sus perros extendidos a todo lo largo del lado izquierdo. “Lo siento”, susurró ante el gruñido que recibió, sintiéndose inmediatamente como un tonto.

Estaba exhausto, sin embargo, sus ojos se negaron a cerrarse y su mente a dejar de repasar una y otra vez las cosas insignificantes que había hecho durante el día. Cuando volvió a revisar, la hora marcaba la 1:45 a.m. Resopló, odiando el insomnio y odiando todavía más a su hermano. Todo pensamiento quedó descartado al escuchar la puerta siendo abierta y el sonido de alguien maldiciendo en susurros. Los cuatro perros se despertaron y fueron a recibir a su otro dueño ladrando y haciendo escándalo.

Tom quedó inmóvil, a la expectativa, y solo fue al Bill aparecer en el umbral de su puerta con las mascotas enredándose en sus piernas, que se enderezó y encendió una lámpara. Se mordió la lengua para no comentar que no eran horas de llegar o una amonestación similar; no hacían eso, estaban demasiado grandes y con las vidas demasiado aparte para ridiculeces de esa clase. Cuando Bill intentó dar unos pasos más, tropezó con uno de los perros y casi cayó. Recuperando el equilibrio, giró con furia hacia el culpable con obvia intención de castigarlo.

—¡Detente! —exclamó, alzando la voz al mismo tiempo que se levantaba. Era una regla no dicha: bajo ninguna circunstancia, motivo o desastre que hayan hecho, los perros eran tocados. Bill había saltado al escucharle, y al voltear y dejar que su rostro fuese iluminado por primera vez por la luz de la lámpara, Tom jadeó. Gruesas lágrimas negras caían de sus ojos inyectados y rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Tomi, no me grites —imploró, arrastrando las sílabas y avanzando hacia él. Era evidente que estaba ebrio, muy ebrio. Una densa nube invisible de alcohol flotaba a su alrededor desperdigando su olor.

No podía dejarlo a su suerte, pero cuando Bill se desplomó en sus brazos, enterrando su cara en su cuello y humedeciéndolo con su llanto, requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no apartarlo con brusquedad. Porque se sentía cerca a su hermano, demasiado cerca, y eso le atemorizaba. No era por la proximidad física en la que estaban, no el abrazo necesitado; era saber que después de mucho tiempo, Bill estaba buscando consuelo en él.

—Me siento mal —balbuceó, tapándose la boca con la mano y sin dejar de llorar.

Tom pensó rápido, jalándolo hacia el baño más próximo y cerrando la puerta para que no ingresaran los perros. Llegaron justo en el momento preciso, y no se perdió cómo Bill vaciaba un líquido anaranjado. Vodka con jugo. Arrugando la nariz por el hedor a vómito, haló de la cadena y evitó que su gemelo recostara la cabeza en el retrete. Sentía que retrocedían el tiempo a cuando tenían catorce, la última ocasión que se había encargado de Bill en ese estado. Era una jodida sensación de déjà vu desagradable que lo devolvía a su adolescencia dejada atrás.

—Tienes que acostarte —murmuró. No recibió contestación, pero Bill se dejó enderezar y mantener lo suficientemente derecho para limpiarle las comisuras de los labios con una toalla que había humedecido. Obligándose a no pensar en nada, lo ayudó a ir hasta su habitación. Después de un momento de indecisión, le sacó las pesadas botas que lanzó sin cuidado a un costado y lo cubrió con un cobertor—. Duerme, Bill. Hasta mañana.

—No, no. —Tom desanduvo los rápidos y escasos zancos que había avanzado. Bill estaba con los ojos cerrados y acurrucado contra una de las almohadas pero seguía despierto—. No puedo dormir solo esta noche, Tomi.

—Deberías intentarlo —fue su seca respuesta.

Encerró a los perros en el pequeño patio que había en el departamento, y una vez en su cuarto, se tendió en la cama y se cubrió hasta la cabeza ignorando la presión en su pecho. Ellos ya no hacían esas cosas desde hace años, dormir juntos ni confortarse ni estar ahí cuando el otro lo requería. No por más que se sintieran tristes, solos o lo que fuera; eran unos hombres ahora. Hombres grandes e independientes.

“¿Entonces por qué no agarras tus cosas y te largas a tu propia casa?”, farfulló una vocecilla venenosa desde el fondo de su mente. La presión en su pecho incrementó. No lo hacía por el mismo motivo por el cual tampoco tenía relaciones duraderas con mujeres que lo querían ni pensaba en un futuro lejos de su hermano; así como criaba a los perros que tenían como si fueran sus hijos, unos hijos que era probable que nunca tuviera. Sus sentimientos seguían ahí, casi tangibles. Seguía siendo el mismo chico patético y con un amor imposible y agotador en su corazón a punto de comerlo vivo miembro por miembro.

Por eso.

—Tom. —No se movió en vana esperanza de que se marchara tan silenciosamente como se había aproximado. No sucedió—. Sé que estás despierto —añadió Bill en un balbuceo.

No existía forma de que lo supiera, era un artificio. Sin embargo, Bill se arrodilló a su lado y apoyó la cabeza muy cerca de donde estaba la suya, la sábana y unos centímetros siendo los únicos que los separaba. Tom se preguntó vagamente si Bill escuchaba su pulso acelerado, violento y por eso estaba tan seguro que no dormía.

—De hoy en adelante seremos solo tú y yo, y bueno, las mascotas, ¿está bien? —dijo Bill en tono frágil. No se le trababa la lengua; vomitar le había ayudado a ponerse un tanto más sobrio. “Tú y yo”. Tom se quedó estático, aun cuando todo lo quería hacer era cuestionar—. Andi ya no entra más en la ecuación. Si es que entró alguna vez.

Un gimoteo acompañó la oración y Tom sintió náuseas, ira, tristeza, todo en una. Su amistad con Andreas había quedado rota en definitiva la primera ocasión que Bill le contó en tono quebradizo de su engaño. Había sido siete meses exactos luego de enterarse de la relación de su hermano y su amigo. La noticia de que todo estaba perdonado y seguirían adelante, se la tomó como un golpe en la boca del estómago, y si bien Bill disculpó a Andreas, Tom no lo hizo por esas lágrimas que sabía que su hermano había derramado y derramaría posteriormente. “Una vez infiel, siempre un infiel”. Después de la cuarta vez, perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que Andi fue desleal, pero comenzó a llevar un cálculo mental e infalible de las oportunidades en las que Bill, el que clamaba creer en el amor verdadero y en almas gemelas, dejó entrar por momentos a desconocidos en su vida… en él. Dieciséis hasta ese día.

Se pagaban moneda por moneda, envueltos en una espiral horrenda de engaños, reconciliaciones temporales, y donde pulseras de la amistad y amores juveniles fueron reducidos a trizas apenas reconocibles. Bill dejó de recurrir a él, y también dejó de llorar. Tom no volvió a derrumbarse luego de esa fiesta en la que celebraron sus dieciocho, pero sintió repetidas ocasiones que hubiera sido mejor gritar, destrozar cosas con los ojos húmedos y rojos; tal vez hubiese sido más efectivo y menos dañino que comportarse frío e indiferente… Tal vez. Y ahora Bill decía que Andreas estaba fuera de la ecuación. Por cuánto tiempo, fue lo que no verbalizó, mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza y apretando los párpados.

Bill quedó dormido en la posición en la que estaba, y estando seguro que el alcohol lo dejaría como piedra por más que lo moviera, Tom lo cargó en brazos y lo llevó de vuelta a su dormitorio, donde lo cubrió y hasta se atrevió a depositar un beso en su frente. “Tú y yo”.

~*~

Para sorpresa de Tom, realmente no hubo más Andreas en la ecuación, en esa ecuación en la que a su parecer apenas él formaba parte. Lo pudo confirmar la mañana siguiente cuando estaba desayunando después de haber sacado a pasear a cada uno de los perros y haberlos alimentado, y Bill arribó en la cocina con una cara de malestar legendaria y ojeras resaltantes en el rostro recién lavado. Lo primero que hizo su hermano fue tomar un gran vaso de agua de grifo. Lo segundo fue contarle que había tenido una larga conversación definitiva con Andi, con calma y sin golpes bajos.

—¿Cómo estás? —inquirió con desinterés, ansioso de no darse dejar que sus pensamientos y sentimientos le cayeran encima como un bloque de cemento. Pero al escuchar la pregunta con sus propios oídos advirtió la gran estupidez. Con prisa, levantó la vista y la colisionó con Bill que le contemplaba fija y seriamente. Se mordió el labio.

—Ayer fue el final de una etapa de seis años. Liberado. —Ese era un buen término, sin embargo, Tom sabía que había más y tácitamente pidió que siguiera hablando—. Liberado —repitió Bill— y descorazonado.

—Me… —Bill le miraba con los ojos brillantes por el trago ingerido la noche previa, casi sin parpadear y esperando paciente a que acabara de hablar. Tom dudó en seguir, pero se decidió y hasta se atrevió a curvar sus labios en una sonrisa diminuta, inofensiva—. Me tienes a mí, lo sabes, ¿no?

—A veces no lo tengo presente, si te soy franco. He arrinconado eso con el pasar de los años en algún lugar —contestó Bill y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos. Tom borró todo rastro de sonrisa y frunció el ceño sin replicar. Sirvió una taza de café cargado que puso a Bill delante, quien ladeó el rostro y lo sujetó de la mano—. Gracias. Lamento no haber cenado contigo, ¿sabes?, planeaba hacerlo contra viento y marea.

—No importa.

Quedaron en silencio. Era domingo y ninguno de los dos tenía que trabajar o cumplir con alguna obligación. El día pasó con lentitud y sin comunicarse más que con frases sueltas o miradas que Tom no sabía qué podían significar. Bill se dio un largo baño y luego se puso a hacer limpieza en su cuarto, removiendo algunas fotos de sus estantes, juntando ropa de su armario para donarla y llenando una caja con objetos, recuerdos y demás. Verdaderamente estaba librándose de seis años de su vida. El almuerzo consistió en sobras de la pizza que Tom había ordenado el día anterior y la cena en un menjunje sin sabor que el menor de los gemelos intentó cocinar.

La atmósfera era extraña y desagradable, era evidente. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que se habían sentido cómodos el uno con el otro?

—Bill. —El mencionado levantó la vista del plato sin tocar que tenía delante y dejó de acariciar la cabeza uno de los perros por debajo de la mesa. Tom no entendía la súbita necesidad de preguntar pero no había nada que perder. Nunca había tenido nada, así que no podía perderlo, por más amargado que sonase—. ¿Por qué dejaste de usar la pulsera que Andreas y tú se compraron?

En respuesta recibió una mueca, una que indicaba claramente “ese nombre debería estar vetado, Tom”, pero advirtiendo que no cedería, Bill interrogó sobre a qué pulsera se refería, obligándolo a que la describiese.

—Era de cuero y roja. Una vez que creíste que la habías perdido empezaste a llorar histéricamente y solo Andreas pudo consolarte —explicó. Sabía que su semblante era impávido así como sabía que por dentro tenía ganas de vomitar, y no precisamente por la comida insípida.

—Ya sé de qué hablas —dijo Bill al fin con una sonrisa lánguida—. Esa noche te enteraste de Andreas y de mí, ¿no? Tomi… Me parece increíble que te acuerdes, ha pasado tanto. ¿Viste ese cajón que hace unas horas puse en la basura? Ahí está.

Tom quería seguir insistiendo, quería saber por qué repentinamente pasó al desuso pero desistió sintiendo que no tenía el derecho de seguir hurgando en algo que no le incumbía (y no porque no quisiera, lamentablemente). En lo que sí no desistió fue en esperar a que Bill se durmiese para rebuscar en el cajón, _rescatar_ la pulsera roja que tanto aborrecía y guardarla en lo más profundo de sus pertenencias.

~*~

No hubo más lágrimas, gracias a todos los cielos, y si Bill estaba realmente destrozado, no lo demostró ni en gestos, ni en palabras, ni actitudes lastimeras. Pero sí en que el número dieciséis ascendió rápidamente a veinte y luego a veintisiete en cuatro meses. Tom ahora vivía constantemente con la náusea, evitando a Bill y concentrándose en sus mascotas y en su trabajo en una tienda de música y como profesor de guitarra de unos pocos niños infernales. “Múdate, múdate. MÚDATE”, le gritaba cada fibra de su ser. No le hacía caso, excusándose en que debía informarle a su hermano primero, y que cada vez que estaba por dirigir la escasa conversación que tenían en esa dirección, siempre algo se lo impedía.

—Maldito hijo de puta patético —susurró un día frente al espejo, recorriendo sus rastas, sus labios, sus ojos, sus cejas: sus facciones en las que apenas podía reconocerse; pasaba que ya no se veía a él, sino que veía a Bill. Y no le gustaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás bien, Tom? —preguntó Bill, quien justamente pasaba por casualidad por el corredor—. ¿Está todo bien?

No, por supuesto que no. Nada estaba bien desde hacía años, jodidos años. Sus ojos se aguaron automáticamente y de un segundo al otro supo que se rompería después de dos años y seis meses. “Me voy”, dijo con un tono grave mojándose la cara, luchando por mantenerse de una pieza. Bill lució extrañado. Su cabello estaba desordenado y tenía claras marcas de arañazos en el pecho; al notarlo, Tom sintió que la náusea usual se incrementaba y tuvo que contener las arcadas para no vaciar su estómago ahí mismo.

—Me voy a mudar, Bill —declaró con una paz que nunca había sentido—, y me llevo a los perros conmigo.


	3. Awareness

_We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl_ \- Wish you were here, Pink Floyd

***

Al final, Tom no se fue.

No porque le había explicado a Bill que le daba náuseas imaginárselo revolcándose con dos o tres hombres a la semana. (Y más porque si hubiera sido solo con una persona y repetidas ocasiones, sospechaba que la sensación de angustia combinada con repugnancia sería trescientas o un millón de veces peor). Tampoco porque había agarrado un cuchillo figurativo y se había arrancado las entrañas, exponiéndolas e indicándole a Bill que le pertenecían. No. Había pasado que apenas dijo “me mudo y me llevo a los perros conmigo”, su hermano había entrado en pánico. Un pánico dulce a su paladar, como una exquisitez de la que solamente había probado en contadas oportunidades.

Bill había abierto mucho los ojos y reducido sus labios a una línea fina, finísima al escucharle, y había negado con la cabeza, su mirada gritándole muy alto un “no puedes abandonarme”.

—No te estoy abandonando —había pronunciado Tom, divido entre elegir con cuidado qué decir o sencillamente decir lo que se le atravesara por la cabeza—. Estos meses, desde que terminaste con Andreas, nosotros ya ni…

—Eso cambiará, lo prometo. No te vayas. —La voz de Bill, un hilillo apenas perceptible, se fue directo a su corazón, clavándose y haciéndole doler. Pero había meneado la cabeza, disfrutando demasiado lo que ocurría de manera retorcida como para detenerlo—. Por favor. Por favor, Tomi.

—Es mejor si terminamos de separar nuestras vidas. Ya ha sido suficiente, ¿no lo crees?

Uno que otro vistazo a los arañazos en el pecho desnudo de Bill bastaba para darle la fortaleza necesaria para no doblarse en dos y desmoronarse ahí mismo, y el pánico que flotaba en el aire le regalaba la entereza para hablar sin tartamudeos. Su gemelo quedó mudo ante su pregunta, pero cuando estaba por irse, dispuesto a salir de ese sofocante ambiente e ir a buscar opciones para mudarse, pasó lo que menos hubiera esperado: las mejillas de Bill se humedecieron.

A Tom jamás le habían gustado las lágrimas, le hacían pensar con menos claridad y ante su presencia la coraza con miles de grietas en la que se resguardaba, desaparecía y lo dejaba expuesto.

—Te dije que seríamos tú y yo —dijo Bill—. No puedes dejarme solo. —Las lágrimas seguían cayendo copiosas, mojando sus facciones y corriendo su maquillaje recién aplicado, sin embargo, su congoja no se traducía en su tono ni en su rostro—. ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti? —insistió—. No _puedes_.

Ante eso, quien no respondió fue Tom. Todo el conjunto de sentimientos destructivos que le habían arrastrado a decidir que lo mejor era marcharse fueron eclipsados por el llanto sin gestos y por anteponer su papel de hermano mayor ante el de amante que solo tenía lugar en la ficción, y que ardía en celos, de rencor, y por amor. Bill fue el primero que se movió, salvando el medio metro que había entre ellos y abrazándolo con firmeza en un abrazo como los que no se daban en casi un lustro.

Tom no se fue porque Bill no lo dejó irse.

~*~

Bill trabajaba en una empresa de modas. Exactamente qué puesto tenía, Tom no lo sabía y no se molestaba en averiguar.

Sabía que lo tenía que saber, como que Bill disfrutaba de su trabajo, que los sábados sus faenas eran hasta tarde pero que el resto de días podía salir a las cinco en punto (excepto en temporada alta). También sabía que en las siguientes semanas de su altercado de pronto los veintisiete no aumentaron ni uno solo. Nunca había cuestionado a su hermano sobre su vida sexual, por más que lo matara interiormente, y esa vez no fue distinto. Pero eso no impedía que sintiera un alivio que rozaba lo _pecaminoso_ y que no detenía a disfrutar lo más que podía de Bill siendo puramente Bill sin añadidos de borracheras y subsecuentes resacas, sin olor a sexo y fragancia de hombres que permanecerían en el anonimato para siempre. A pesar de que nada era perfecto ni estaba cerca de serlo, le agradaba relegar a un rincón oscuro la sensación de náusea, y a veces, pocas, era hasta factible imaginarse que esa utopía patética podía extenderse indefiniblemente.

Sin embargo, así no era cómo funcionaba el mundo real, y pudo comprobarlo uno de esos viernes en los que no podía concebir algo mejor que llegar a su departamento, atender a sus perros y echar una siesta luego de las horas estresantes con los niños a los que enseñaba música. Apenas ingresó a su hogar, sus mascotas se arremolinaron en sus pies, saludándole y aullando en queja por haber pasado solos la mayor parte del día.

—¿Extrañaron a papá? —preguntó mientras daba caricias a la cabeza perruna más cercana y se fijaba en la hora. Bill probablemente ya estaba en casa. Un par de ladridos le contestaron—. Claro que sí, ya lo sé, ya lo sé.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos exactos después, Tom se había ocupado de sacar a pasear a cada una de sus perros, de alimentarlas y hacerles cuantos mimos le exigieron. Era cansino tener tantos canes pero valían la pena por lo fieles y cariñosos que eran. Sus amados animales en absoluto preferirían irse por ahí en vez de pasar la tarde viendo una película mala elegida al azar en la parrilla satelital.

—Tomi, ahí estás. —Bill tenía unas botas nuevas puestas, iba bien vestido y parecía contento—. Me encontraré con algunos amigos del trabajo para tomar algo y estaré de vuelta en menos de dos horas —le comunicó con una sonrisa. Tom bebió otro sorbo de jugo sin replicar—. Cuídate y no hagas nada que yo no haría. —Era un mal chiste, los dos lo sabían. Bill hizo le hizo adiós con la mano y lo siguiente que escuchó fue el ruido de un motor encendiéndose y las llantas de un auto alejándose.

Con el corazón parcialmente entumecido, probó a convencerse que su burbuja podría quedar intacta. Falló y rotundamente, así que al vaciar su vaso de jugo, revisó su reloj de muñeca y sacó su teléfono, mandándole un mensaje a la chica con la que tenía una cita y dándole una excusa plausible para no encontrarse con ella. La muchacha en cuestión era voluptuosa, con los labios bien formados y ojos impresionantemente verdes; cabello largo, castaño y en ondas, y pechos grandes. Había ido a comprar en la tienda de música unas cuerdas para la guitarra de su primo como regalo y alargado su charla hasta que juntando la valentía le había pedido una cita.

De vez en cuando y si es que contaba con el buen ánimo, al caerle esas citas sin haber movido un dedo las aceptaba y seguía el juego por algunas semanas hasta se aburría de fingir interés; entonces, sin peso de conciencia, dejaba de devolver las llamadas y los mensajes. Pero ahora ni siquiera llegaría a eso. _Vaya sorpresa_.

~*~

Pausadamente se quitó lo que impedía que sus rastas estuvieran libres y se sacó su camiseta tres tamaños superiores, de ahí las zapatillas y los calcetines, dejando al último su pantalón. Necesitaba dormir y olvidar todo por un rato; se sentía desgastado y la cena consistente en dos cervezas y pasta se le revolvía con furia en el estómago… Bill lo había vuelto a hacer y el veintisiete había cambiado a veintiocho, lo sabía por el maldito sexto sentido que había desarrollado y que no dejaba que se le pasase desapercibido el comportamiento particular que su gemelo asumía sin quererlo, como mostrarse apesadumbrado un instante y al siguiente feliz sin razón alguna, tener la mirada perdida y rechazar el dar como recibir muestras de cariño de sus perros.

“Al menos dale crédito, ha pasado cerca de dos meses. Una eternidad”, balbuceó la misma vocecilla perniciosa que no había cesado de tildarlo como un cobarde por haber caído ante las lágrimas de Bill y sus “tú y yo”.  Con un gruñido, desistió el ponerse pijamas y se sentó en su cama, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y masajeándose las sienes, dispuesto a quedar en esa posición hasta que tuviese la certeza de poder seguir adelante sin perder ningún jodido tornillo en el proceso o, peor aún, evidenciar lo mucho que le afectaba. Ya lo había hecho veintisiete veces antes, y esta no sería la excepción. No tenía por qué serlo.

La puerta abriéndose y una cabeza asomándose le hizo jadear. No era buen momento.

—No me siento bien, vete —pidió sosegadamente. No dijo _por favor_ ni maldiciones porque implicaría inventar una explicación que no estaba en posición de dar. Bill negó con suavidad, entrando, sentándose a su lado y comentando que hacía frío. Tom asintió. Sus manos estaban heladas, su cuerpo lo estaba pero no se importunaría en cubrirse. No sentirse bien iba más allá de la falta de ropa.

—¿Puedo saber qué tienes?

—Me siento enfermo —confesó. Eso podía decirlo, el motivo no; funestamente, tanteando el ser franco, no puedo detenerse ahí y continuó—: Me he sentido enfermo desde que tenía catorce.

Bill parpadeó desconcertado un par de veces, y una luz de comprensión cruzó por sus ojos, la cual, encogido como estaba y contemplando sus pies descalzos, Tom no apreció.

—A los catorce empezaste a dormir con chicas —declaró Bill sin buscar una confirmación que no requería. Difícilmente podría olvidar el día en el que Tom había divulgado a los cuatro vientos que había dejado las filas de la castidad y estaba encantado—. Tomi, sé que pasan meses cada que tú… —No completó lo que quería decir y tragó saliva. A diferencia de cualquier otro par de hermanos, ellos no cuestionaban el aspecto sexual de sus vidas, la falta o la inmoderada cantidad de esta. Era extraño hacerlo—. ¿Por qué no puedes tener simple sexo sin ataduras?

Apenas soltó la pregunta, Bill se arrepintió, retrocediendo unos centímetros y sin poder soportar la mirada fulminante que le disparó Tom.

—¿Quién dice que no puedo? —siseó molesto. Ambos sabían que mentía a medias. Podía pero no quería—. Tal vez debería aprender de ti —siguió, todavía enfadado—. Servirme de cualquiera con la disposición, hacerlo en algún callejón oscuro y mugroso y de ahí continuar con mi vida… —El veneno había comenzado a ser destilado y no podía contenerlo ya, tampoco quería hacerlo. Agarró las muñecas de Bill con vigor y pegó sus rostros—. Porque te funciona muy bien a ti, ¿no? Con eso llenas el vacío que tienes adentro y que te está engullendo.

—No me siento así… —Bill pretendió objetar, sin embargo, la presión en sus muñecas aumentó y se detuvo. No agregó más ni le clamó a Tom que le soltase. En vez de eso, se quedó a la expectativa, ansioso, preparado para oír todo lo que su hermano quería decirle.

La mente de Tom estaba nublada; había olvidado el frío, que no llevaba más que un bóxer y que se suponía que no debía dejar los demonios libres porque era _peligroso_. Sin encontrar resistencia, empujó a Bill hasta que quedaron tendidos en la cama, y siguió sujetándole con ímpetu, incluso cuando era discutible que a esas alturas el otro chico iniciase una lucha por soltarse de su agarre. Aspiró el aroma que expelía Bill, una mezcla de perfume caro y cigarrillos, y resopló.

—Te conozco más que eso, y aunque el sexo vacío con desconocidos te ayuda muy bien a engañarte, en el fondo sabes que estoy en lo cierto. —El grito de “y a ti qué te importa” o “no sé de dónde sacas eso” jamás alcanzó sus oídos como lo esperaba. Sin reclamos o cuestionamientos, sin negar lo que había dicho, Bill zafó sus brazos con dificultad y lo envolvió con ellos, obligándole a que dejase de apoyar su peso en sus rodillas. Otra vez lo abrazaba para no dejarlo ir—. ¿Qué haces? —A pesar de su apariencia, Bill tenía su misma fuerza y no consiguió liberarse.

—¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? ¿Que no sé?

Tom se quedó mudo, su lengua paralizada por el recelo, y su hermano finalmente le soltó, dejándole incorporarse y volver a sentarse en la cama. El cobertor que había quedado un poco desordenado cayó sobre sus hombros y la mano de Bill, también helada, se enredó en la suya. No tuvo la energía de rechazarlo.

—No sabes nada —musitó.

Bill no le refutó, aproximándose más y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Su fragancia era más tenue y Tom cerró los ojos, y sin querer, aprovechó los minutos de silencio que siguieron repasando la lista de mujeres y hombres con los que había compartido cama, en esa ocasión cuando tenía dieciocho y derramó las únicas lágrimas que había dejado caer por el amor calcinador y erróneo que sentía. Repasó los últimos eventos, las veintiocho personas con las que su gemelo no había compartido más que fluidos y sueños rotos y reconoció que odiaba tener la impresión de que en la lista de Bill él solo estaba detrás del mismo Bill y sus deseos y caprichos.

El historial de Tom con mujeres se había visto abruptamente acortado desde que tenía diecisiete, tres años atrás. Lo que Bill no sabía era el porqué y mientras estuviera en sus posibilidades, jamás se enteraría: una vez demasiado ebrio para saber a ciencia cierta qué decía o hacía, y encima de una chica bocabajo con pelo negro, había gemido “Bill”. Se había sentido sucio. Sucio y excitado, y eso no le había detenido hasta que acabó en un sonido gutural que no sonó a nada entendible. De ahí y por probar había intentado involucrarse con chicos delgados y altos, lo que fue bien por unos meses, sin embargo, también se había ido a la mierda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por nombres errados en situaciones inadecuadas. Eso físicamente. Emocionalmente había permanecido como una ermita impenetrable porque, quisiera o no, siempre puso en primer lugar a su hermano. Bill en primer lugar frente a todas las personas y cosas.

“Bill en primer lugar”. Una sonrisa ácida se coló en sus labios. Y de repente no quiso contenerse más, no quiso lidiar con las ganas de juntar a sus perros y escapar, y dejó que algo muy hondo en su pecho explotara, sintiéndose preparado para ponerle alguna clase de fin a todo y dejar que el fantasma de la pulsera de cuero rojo dejara de acosarle tan directamente.

—¿Puedo decirte la verdad? —preguntó con voz ronca, drenada.

—Siempre has podido —contestó Bill, dejando de sujetar su mano y apartándose lo suficiente para encararlo—. ¿La verdad sobre qué?

—Te amo —reveló sin reparo, escupiendo la frase. Estaba dicho y no había vuelta atrás: los bellos recuerdos de esa época en la que eran hermanos, con defectos y todo, y con un cariño puro e inmenso (quizá para ubicarlos debería retroceder a cuando tenían doce o menos, pero igual estaba bien) quedarían mancillados por la tizne de la confesión, pero no quería el poder de dar marcha atrás ni seguir adelante así, sin ninguna variación—. Te amo —repitió solo por el placer ponzoñoso de hacerlo—. Lo he hecho por años y no como debería hacerlo, como se _supone_ que debería amarte, por eso me siento enfermo desde los catorce, porque me enteré que la puta pulsera que tenían Andreas y tú no era de la amistad. Te amo, Bill.  
   
Dentro de todo, paradójicamente, Tom estaba tranquilo esperando paciente a que su hermano reaccionara a lo que había dicho.

—Me amas. —Bill no lo cuestionaba, lo aseveraba. Su fisonomía era indescifrable y sus miradas estaban soldadas una a la otra. A los lejos, en la sala, se escuchó el timbre del teléfono pero ninguno de los dos hizo señal de advertirlo—. Sabía… sabía que te molestaba que me acostase con cualquiera y que Andi y… —Inesperadamente dejó de hablar y bajó los ojos—. Es aterrador lo lógico que suena esto.

En la mayoría de los escenarios en los que había imaginado estar en la posición en la que estaba en ese preciso instante, exponiendo el caos terrible que tenía en su corazón, Bill había estado asqueado, furioso por los sentimientos sucios e inmorales, no tan… _sereno_. No dijo nada, percatándose que tenía la piel escamada y que sus amígdalas estaban inflamadas.

—Me dijeron que mezclar la amistad y el amor era algo que siempre concluye mal, ¿sabes? —empezó a decir Bill, inescrutable—. Y quizá pude comprobarlo con Andreas. Pero el consejo me lo dieron demasiado tarde y dudo mucho que lo hubiera seguido a los catorce, ciego por un amor adolescente que se presentaba cómo y cuándo lo necesitaba. —Tom guardó silencio. Bill se dirigía a algún punto. Tenía que—. Me pregunto qué hubiera sucedido si me hubieras dicho ese te amo antes. O qué pasará ahora que lo has dicho. ¿Qué esperas tú?

—Nada —dijo con sinceridad—. No me atrevo a esperar nada. Somos hermanos. Gemelos.

Con un “debes estar congelándote” susurrado entre dientes, Bill se levantó y fue hacia su guardarropa, sacando de ahí bajo su atenta mirada pijamas limpios, una bufanda y calcetines limpios. Actuaba con parsimonia y cuando, para su pasmo, se arrodilló para ponerle las calcetas, notó que las manos le temblaban.

—Dime algo —murmuró.

—A veces lo sospechaba. No podía ser natural tu modo de comportarte —Bill se enderezó y le hizo levantar los brazos para ponerle la parte superior del pijama. La garganta de Tom se había cerrado de golpe, sin embargo, dejó que le siguiese vistiendo como si fuera un crío—, y mucho menos cuando supiste de Andreas  y yo y… parecía que nos detestabas.

—Sí te odié… tal vez te odio ahora mismo —señaló puerilmente, ahora sí apartándose e imposibilitándole a Bill el ponerle el pantalón. Tener esa conversación en términos tan calmados le ofuscaba.

—No me odias —rebatió Bill, sacándose el cabello que le caía en la cara. Ambos estaban en pie, mirándose desde una distancia prudente; Tom estaba a medio vestir, Bill tenía los ojos brillantes y ninguno sabía qué ocurriría—. ¿Y si te digo que quiero intentar rearmarte con cinta y pegamento? —Tom no contestó más que con un mutismo que hizo que Bill suspirara. El teléfono volvió a sonar en la sala y a ser ignorado—. La posibilidad está abierta, imbécil —balbuceó y calló, aun si no se estaba explicando con claridad. Lucía cansado, pequeñísimo—. Tal vez… tal vez tenemos que hablar… y mucho, sino ni siquiera una buena cinta o pegamento de la mejor calidad podrá sostenernos.

~*~

Recién su mente asimiló totalmente lo que había pasado en cuanto su hermano quedó dormido a su costado, su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello. No habían conversado demasiado porque Bill siguió diciendo frases sueltas e inconexas, pero Tom, sin sus náuseas usuales y con muchas toneladas quitadas de sus hombros, había tratado de hacer los vínculos necesarios. No sabía si Bill también había sentido algo indebido de adolescente y asustado por lo inmoral e ilegal se refugió en Andreas, no sabía si había funcionado o fracasado más allá de las palabras o si inconsciente o conscientemente lo había estado buscando en extraños como él mismo lo había querido hacer por un periodo…

Se separó con cuidado para no despertar a Bill y rebuscó con parsimonia en lo más profundo de uno de los cajones de su velador hasta hallar el pedazo de cuero que tanto significado tenía y cogiendo un abrigo salió a la calle. Era de madrugada y no era seguro hacerlo, sin embargo, no pensó en nada hasta que llegó a un parque cercano y utilizando el encendedor que se había cerciorado tener prendió la pulsera roja oscuro y el olor a chamuscado alcanzó su nariz. No sabía nada y seguía sin creer en finales felices, mucho menos para lo que estaba viviendo, pero al menos determinado fantasma del pasado dejaría de comerle la esperanza.

Había muchas preguntas por responder, muchos cuándos y por qués, pero lo que sí sabía era que Bill tenía razón en algo: ambos estaban rotos, por diferentes motivos y circunstancias pero rotos. Si era reparable, era cuestión del tiempo decidir; si permanecerían uno al lado del otro sin interesar eso, también.


End file.
